Running Amok From A Nightmare
by Black Gargie
Summary: This original fic is taken about a year or two after the PRIME DIRECTIVES miniseries, where a girl did something to herself that turned her into a mass murderer...all for revenge.


A/N: Robocop has been one of my childhood heroes for years! I never missed a single movie and I would never hesitate to watch as much 'Robocop: Animated Series' or TV series as possible! Here's to Delta City's most wonderful part-human-part-machine but all-cop Robocop!!! BTW, this is an original fanfiction. The Robocop bits only will come up at the very end of this part of the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Robocop. Wish I could. *Drools*

                                                   RUNNING AMOK FROM A NIGHTMARE

            "Kill me."

            A girl was sitting on a dentist-like chair right in front of a scientist, her body completely bare save the loincloth that covered the lower part of the body. Her chest was dangerously close to the mouthpiece of a revolver that was held by the trembling hands of the scientist. The girl was a very beautiful creature with jade-green eyes and carrot-orange hair. The scientist, on the other hand, has dark-ebony hair and striking blue eyes. By the way the scientist didn't blush and turn away even though the girl was portraying her bare naked body at him, it was obvious that they were lovers.  

            "No, I can't do it!"

            "Please, Mikey. I have never asked you to do any favours. Please, just this once, do it for me. I'm helping you at the same time, darling," the girl pleaded, inching herself closer to her scientist boyfriend until the mouthpiece was right on her bare chest.

            "Not this, Julianne. Anything but this," Mikey replied, his hands still trembling and his blue eyes close to tears.

            "Mikey, you and I both know that my disease is incurable. I would die anytime soon, but I don't want to die yet, until I have fulfilled my revenge upon those who had caused me so much pain and hurt."

            "Please, Julianne. There are other ways. Don't do this."

            "There is no other way."

            With that, she placed her thumb around her boyfriend's finger that held the trigger and pressed slightly. A loud bang was heard and the smell of burnt flesh could be heard. Mikey's hands became weak all over and the gun slipped out of his hands. He bulged his eyes wide as he saw his girlfriend slumped onto the chair, her chest bleeding from the gunshot she forced her boyfriend to make and her eyes slightly open to reveal the jade-green eyes he loved so much.

            'Do it now…'

            Her eyes seemed to be speaking to him. After much hesitation, he finally carried Julianne to the surgical table, took a blanket to cover her naked body and started clicking away on the computer, his eyes scanning on a plan and sketching of a prototype.

                                                                                    *

            The dark night was still. The quiet town of Delta City with its silence and tranquility kept the citizens well assured that Delta City was truly the safest place on Earth. After the destruction of the Legion Virus implanted onto SAINT by Kaydick and the bankruptcy of OCP, Prime Directives Foundation has taken over and had made Delta City live up to its own famous quote 'The Safest Place on Earth'. Many things have changed for the good throughout the years, especially with James Murphy running the town and our true hero Robocop a.k.a. Alex J. Murphy keeping the city under control. Nothing could possibly go wrong in Delta City.

            Or could it?

            In one part of Delta City where stood the housing estate of Friendly Ville, in one of the houses, things are not what it seemed, for deep under the basement of this house was a great lab complete with everything an inventive professor could ever need in his/her research. There were computers, laptops, toolboxes, mechanical parts, drills, microchips and such. To an inventor or a scientist, this is paradise and a wonderful playground for bumbling geniuses.

            This is the house of Michael Sid, a scientist who works with the re-employed Dr. Colleen Frost to help out with anything that is to do with the well-being of our hero Robocop. He was a sort of apprentice of Dr. Colleen and he had learned much to be able to create his own prototype, only that he hadn't had the guts or the nerve to show it to Dr. Colleen yet for fear that it might fail again. He had a few minor failures before when he tried to introduce his 'latest prototype creation' and it was clear to him that Dr. Colleen had sort of gotten a slight phobia of his announcement of his newest creation. Which is why right now, although he had finally created a new prototype which he was sure it would work this time, he wasn't taking any chances until it was fully ready.

            Dr. Michael Sid, or better known as Mikey, was asleep on his desk in front of the computer screen. Ever since his girlfriend died, he hadn't gotten much sleep over the past few weeks and Dr. Colleen had to force him to take the a month's leave and hired Jordan to fill in for him until he was better to mark her words. So, reluctantly, he had to stay home for the next month and while he was at home, he was pretty preoccupied with his latest prototype which he had just finished completing and standing by to be shown to Dr. Colleen Frost.

            On a surgery bed just right at the corner of the basement, lay the prototype he had completed. It was covered with a blanket and was immobile. Mikey hadn't had the heart to turn it on yet for fear that it might be a failure and he'll have to start all over again. It seemed that although Mikey had high confidence over his creation, he still had a small inkling of doubt.

            A mosquito came in unceremoniously into the basement. It hovered around Mikey for a while, trying to find a spot to suck his blood. Its shrill buzz made him stir a little as he swiped at the tiny intruder absentmindedly. The annoyed little insect flew away and found the prototype on the surgical bed. To this simple mind of a mosquito, its only vision at an object on a bed is someone filled with blood needed for its fill. It flew over towards the prototype and landed on its slightly protruding arm. As it was about to stick its syringe-like mouth into the prototype's hard metal surface, the other hand suddenly came up and slapped it, squashing it into a pulp. It slowly sat up, the blanket falling off its body in the process.

            Under the dim light coming from the computer screen, you could slightly make out its features: tall and built, with a metallic glow all over. She was made out of titanium; the same material used to create Robocop. It had a metallic skeletal face that represents that of a shape of a woman's face. In fact, if your eyes were to travel down the rest of her built, she actually had a figure of a woman, with its slightly protruding metallic breasts and slim waist with slender arms and legs like that of a model. It was looking at a robotic model ready to be put on a great outfit and walk down the fashion aisle.

            She looked around trying to figure out where she was for a while. Then she held her hands up to her face and scrutinized her fingers for a moment, like she had never seen them before. As her robotic mind slowly cleared, she placed one palm onto her chest and a certain configuration went through her metallic head. Words came before her eyes and her configuration gave the order for it: METAMORPHOSIS. A blinding flash of light engulfed her and she began to change by the minute. She started to grow hair the colour of the freshest carrot on her metallic scalp and skin began to seep from beneath her titanium exterior, covering every inch of her body until none of the metal built could be seen. A small film-like thing ran across her blank red robotic eyes, covering it up, revealing a pair of human eyes the colour of the finest uncut jade. After checking to see if her metamorphosis was complete, she stepped down the bed with a thud.

            That really woke up Mikey from his snooze. As he tried to adjust his groggy eyesight to see what was before him, he would've died of a heart attack if he were to be as old as an elderly from the old folks' home. He stood up abruptly, staring wide-eyed at his prototype, unable to speak for a full 10 minutes. When he finally found his voice, he could only say one word, "Julianne…"

            "Mikey," the prototype replied briefly. She was still trying to configure and make her mind clear where she was. She continued to stare back at Mikey with those blank jade-green eyes, standing stock without doing anything.

            "This…This is impossible!" Mikey sat back down as he felt his legs gave way to his weight. "Spontaneous activation…this is not supposed to happen! You're not supposed to be able to move until I plug you in and turn you on for charging of batteries! This is too bizarre! Impossible! How did you…?"

            Mikey's words were cut short when the prototype's eyes turned from blank into rage and hatred. But it wasn't hatred towards Mikey; it was something else that had gone through her brain. Something hateful, something horrible…something vengeful. Mikey recognized that hatred in her eyes. He had seen them before. He knew that her memory was complete.

            "Julianne? Julianne, listen to me," Mikey tried to keep her calm. "Julianne, you cannot go out like that. You are still new. You are like a baby out there, not fully developed. Even if you want to do it, you have to wait. You have to wait until everything in your mind database has fully 'grown' and configured itself. Please, listen to me…"

            It was obvious that the prototype would not hear of it. Her anger and hatred was too great. Her suffering was too much to bear and too unforgivable. She laid her hand on Mikey's head, sending out some sort of mild wave that was pretty hypnotic and silent. Mikey couldn't overpower it—the hypnotic wave was making him very, very drowsy. Before he fell into his deep slumber, he managed to breathe out, "It's not worth it…"

            That was it. Mikey soon fell into a deep sleep. The prototype—or Julianne—looked around as if looking for something. She then went over to the computer, clenched her fist to eject a sharp object that looked like Robocop's access thingy and jabbed it into an opening on the computer software. The screen immediately got itself online and was showing out millions and millions of scenes, like a fast-forwarded video, until it stopped to where she wanted it to stop. It revealed a picture of a heavy-duty laser-blaster gun, almost like the Terminator version. Below the gun was a small icon written the address of where she could obtain such a gun. She fast-forwarded the scenes again and it stopped with a picture of a full set Lara Croft-trend outfit. She nodded absentmindedly before pulling her hand out of the software.

            Slowly, she walked out of Michael Sid's home and out into the street, her naked fair skin glowing under the full moon light.

                                                                                    *

            The morning in Old Detroit was peaceful and quaint, as usual. People were walking around doing their own business and none of them looked as shabby as they used to be when OCP was in charge. After Prime Directives Foundation was officially open, James Murphy's first duty was to clean up the mess of his hometown Old Detroit and give the people who were scavenging around the area a good place to live and decent jobs. He rebuilt every wrecked building and provided with everything the citizens needed. Robocop also played his part in protecting the peace and harmony of the Old Detroit he and his family used to live.  

            In one part of Old Detroit where Alex J. Murphy and his family lived when he was still human, the Lazarus family was enjoying a peaceful day at their front yard. They were having their lunch outside and it seemed like they were having a good time. Mrs. Lazarus was reading her magazine; the two Lazarus boys Larry and Henry were having their own fun—Larry climbing the tree of their house and Henry riding his bike. The sister, Melanie Lazarus was feasting her eyes at the flowerbeds just right near the house while munching a sandwich. The rest of the family—Mr. Lazarus and Grandpa Lazarus—were in the house.

            Julianne's arrival on foot to the Lazarus' home was something really unexpected. She was fully clad in her Lara Croft outfit and had her carrot-coloured hair tied just like Lara's. She had the Terminator version gun right in her hand and it was a very shocking sight to see a girl who was no older than 16 but with a tall, slender built to carry a gun almost twice her weight. She stood about a few feet away from the Lazarus' home, trying to keep out of sight while she made her first move.

            Without warning, she lifted her gun and shot at the flowerbeds, barely missing Melanie's feet. She was so shocked that she dropped the sandwich she was munching and let out a loud shriek, startling Mrs. Lazarus. She turned towards her daughter and yelled, "What is it, Melanie??"

            "I…I don't know! Someone shot at my feet!" Melanie, who was obviously someone who had never seen violence for a long time, was too shock to think clearly enough. She ran cowardly towards her mother and into her embrace, fearing the worse. By then, Julianne has revealed herself. Mrs. Lazarus saw her. 

            "What the…Julianne?! Julianne, what the hell is wrong with you??!"

            Julianne was oblivious to Mrs. Lazarus' call. She was bent on the kill, and darn right she would kill till she was the last man—or woman—standing. She quickly shifted her aim towards Larry who was still on the tree. Mrs. Lazarus called out for him but he was too late to realize it. The shot was fired and the tree was immediately reduced to a burnt stump. He was lucky that the shot missed him. He hastily jumped down from the tree and took to his heels. While he ran, he looked back and yelled, "Julianne! Sis! What are you doing?! What's wrong with you?! And how did you get so tall?"

            His questions went unanswered—another shot fired by Julianne silenced him. He fell onto the floor, bleeding on his back, his spine reduced to fragments and blood mush. Julianne smiled coldly in satisfaction. Soon, somewhere in her heat-sensor indicated that Henry was riding his bike towards them. He turned around and saw Henry still smiling happily as he had yet again finished another round without anyone's help. Julianne narrowed her eyes dangerously; her memories showed her a scene where Henry used to need help in riding that bike.

            "Henry, run!!" Mrs. Lazarus saw him coming and was beginning to panic.

            "Why?" Henry asked, still unaware of the danger ahead. Almost immediately, Julianne lifted the gun and fired a shot at the bike. The bike immediately burst into flames before the shocked eyes of little Henry. He started to sob, "That's my favourite bike! How could you, sis…How could you blast my bike…?"

            "I could even blast your brains into oblivion, so what makes you think your bike is any different?"

            Those were the last cold words her little brother heard before he received the fatal blow onto his chest, puncturing his lungs and killing him instantly, his blood staining the green clean-cut grass.

            "Julianne!! Are you crazy?! Have you gone out of your mind?!" Mrs. Lazarus yelled. "That's your brother, don't you know that?!! What have you done?!"

            Julianne let out a cold chuckle before replying, "You never treated me like your daughter. You never treated me like you treated Henry or Larry or Melanie. Why should he be my brother? Well, aren't you going to ask about your other children, Mummy?"

            "Wha…What do you mean?!" Mrs. Lazarus asked, horrified. She feared the worst. "Where are the twins Jane and Jake??! Why aren't they with you?!"

            "They will never be with us ever again, my dear Mummy," Julianne replied coldly and sarcastically, advancing slowly towards her mother and sister who was hiding behind her. Typical. Julianne had always known Melanie to be a coward.

            Mrs. Lazarus' face turned from horror to anger as she began to comprehend what her eldest daughter had said. She rushed over to attack her, yelling, "You murderer! You killed your twin brother and sister, didn't you?! You're a murderer! My daughter's turned into a cold-blooded murderer!!"

            Julianne held out her hand and blocked Mrs. Lazarus' hand as her mother tried to slap her. She snarled, "I am not your daughter!" and grabbed her mother by the throat, raising her high above her head like she was just some rag doll. Mrs. Lazarus was shocked; since when did her daughter have such strength?

            "Ever since I was a kid, you have always hit and scorn and jeer at me. You always used me as your punching bag every time you get drunk. You never hit the others. It's always me you're after. Now hit me! Hit me if you can, right now!!"

            Mrs. Lazarus, who was still charged up in anger, tried to do so, but Julianne had raised her so high out of reach that her attempt to slap her seemed merely like swatting a fly. Julianne grinned maliciously and said, "You couldn't get me, could you? HA HA HA HA HA~!!!"

            Again, without warning, Julianne flung Mrs. Lazarus like a baseball up to the roof. She flew high up to the sky and landed with a thud on the rooftop like a sandbag. She was truly horrified—her daughter has gone crazy and it seemed that nothing could stop her. As she stayed for dear life up on the roof, Julianne let out another cruel and cold laugh.

            "Look at the world to your heart's content, Mummy, for it's time for you to join the rest of your precious little sons and daughters! Ha ha ha~!"

            With that, she aimed her gun at the roof and fired a few shots. It hit the roof, sending the tiles falling down one by one, and made Mrs. Lazarus lose her footing. She grabbed on for her dear life onto the sides of the roof, yelling and begging, "Please, Julianne! Catch me, Julianne! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for hitting you! I'm sorry for having a drinking problem in the first place! Forgive me, please! Catch me, Julianne, please!!"

            Not the amount of apology from her mother could ever bring down the fire of revenge in her heart anymore. She wants her dead, and dead she will be. She fired another shot to make her let go of the roof sides and make her fall onto the grass below. She fired another shot at the TV antenna, sending it falling down and its sharp end directly jabbing through her forehead, killing her instantly. As she looked from her dead mother to her dead brothers and back again, she let out a long laugh of satisfaction and final retribution. That was when finally Melanie ran towards her, trying to talk some sense into her.

            "Julianne!! What have you done?!! Why are you killing your family?? Why are you doing this to us??"

            "Kill?" Julianne looked sideways coldly at her sister, the cowardly one. She smiled and replied, "I'm not killing. I'm only ending their lives, just like I'm ending your life right now!"

            Needless to say, the gunshot was fired right onto her chest and her jugular, killing her instantly. Julianne let out a sigh of relief and marveled at her 'piece of work'. She was too engrossed in her victory that she failed to realize that her heat-sensor has picked up another person coming from the back of the house, probably from the shed at the back.

            It was Grandpa Lazarus, his body covered with dirt and soot. Obviously he was busy doing something in the shed—and the fact that he was a wee bit deaf—that he hadn't heard the hullabaloo going on in the front yard. When he came to the front, he was shocked at all the dead bodies lying around the clean-cut grass. He then turned and it took him a while to recognize that the tall woman with carrot-coloured hair tied in a long braid wearing a Lara Croft outfit and holding a Terminator gun was actually his granddaughter Julianne Lazarus. He hadn't seen her for quite a while.

            "Izzat you, Julie??! What's going on here?!! Why do you look so different…?"

             "Seems like I have another life I need to end," Julianne muttered before walking closer to the old man. Grandpa Lazarus stared at her for a few more moment before he was finally convinced that it was his granddaughter he had long since saw. He smiled happily.

            "Ah, yes! You _are_ our little pooh-bear Julie! I've never seen you for such a long time! How did you get so big and tall?"

            "Who are you?" Julianne asked coldly before breaking into a cold smile. "I don't even know you!"

            Immediately, she pointed the mouthpiece of the gun right between Grandpa Lazarus' eyes. He was quite taken aback, but his experience in war told him to be calm. If only he knew that Julianne was _way_ too clouded and too deep in her revenge and hate that she had completely forgotten those who were kind to her, except Mikey, that is.

            "Come on, pooh-bear. Don't you know me, your ol' Grandpa Lazzie? You think you can just forget about me and pretend not to know me once you're all grown-up?" Grandpa Lazarus tried hard to grin and smile through the tense moment. Julianne looked a little confused.

            "Grandpa Lazzie? Who's Grandpa Lazzie?"

            "What have you got here, pooh-bear? Is it a pistol or a cannon?" Grandpa Lazarus asked, trying to bring out the humour that he was sure it's still in her.

            "What is this? You're not afraid of me?" Julianne turned from confusion to frustration. She pressed the mouthpiece closer between Grandpa Lazarus and growled, "Don't play games with me, old man! I'll shoot you!"

            "Go on, shoot!" Grandpa challenged. "See if you dare to shoot your own grandpa and be able to live with it. Go on! Shoot! Shoot if you dare!"

            Julianne was ready to pull the trigger when…

            "NOOOOOO~!!!"

            Both Julianne and Grandpa Lazarus turned at a man's yell. It was Mr. Lazarus with his bathing robe on. Evidently, he was taking a bath and judging by his wet carrot-coloured hair, he has washed his hair, which means he hadn't heard anything outside. It was when he came out of the showers and saw the massacre before seeing his daughter pointing a huge Terminator gun at his father that he figured out what's going on.

            "Julianne! What are you trying to do to Grandpa Lazzie?!!" Mr. Lazarus exclaimed.

            "Who the heck is that man?" Julianne muttered. Her mind was still bent on killing; she couldn't remember anyone who was kind to her.

            "Stop it, Julianne! That's enough! You gotta listen to me, Julie!" Mr. Lazarus cried as he ran down the porch and towards his daughter. "It's me, your father, Julie! Please don't do this anymore! Stop it right now!"

            'His voice…' Julianne suddenly found herself thinking. 'His voice…sounds so familiar…Where have I heard it before…?'

            Before she knew it, she was suddenly having a massive headache—more like a short circuit in her head. Images began to flash through her eyes, hitting her like a bullet train. She saw images of her taking pictures with her parents, images of her mother lashing out at her whenever she got drunk, images of Mr. Lazarus running out and protected her from even further damages inflicted from her mother, more images as Grandpa Lazarus and Mr. Lazarus trying to keep her away from her mother whenever she show signs of drinking booze…

            The headache was too hard to bear. Her grip on the gun slowly loosened. She dropped the gun and put both her hands on her head to stop the headaches and the images. Grandpa Lazarus took his chance. He quickly reached over to the gun and took it as his possession. He tried to carry it but it was so heavy, he wasn't sure his old bones could take it. But he still tried anyway; he had to keep himself safe before Julianne gets out of her headache spells. Mr. Lazarus was horrified at what he was trying to do.

            "Dad! What are you doing?!" he yelled as he ran over closer to his daughter, trying to shield her like he used to do. "Stop it, Dad! Don't shoot her! She's my daughter, your granddaughter! You can't this to her!"

            "I ain't takin' any chances, Tim! And who sez anythin' about shootin' pooh-bear?" Grandpa Lazarus grunted as he continued to try and lift up the gun. "I just wanna hold her in place so that she can't run away while the cops get here!"

            So saying, he finally used all his strength and was able to hold the gun up at last. He was quite surprised that a young pooh-bear like his granddaughter was able to carry it with ease but he was not in a mood to ask right now—he had to keep Julianne in place and not let her get away before the police come.   Julianne was still in a dazed headache state as images of her past continued to flash through her mind.

            "What…What's happening to me…?? Why am I seeing things…? Mikey, what…?" She couldn't understand it. She needed Mikey. She wanted Mikey to help her; he was her only hope to get things right. Quite suddenly, she felt her waist being hugged. She turned and saw that it was a tear-filled Mr. Lazarus.

            "Oh, my little sweetheart, what have you done…?" he cried as he hugged the daughter that he had loved so much. Though she ha changed so much from her figure and her height, he loved her all the same. "I know you have been hurt and you have been through a lot, and you have every right to hate your mother, but this is not the solution. This is not the way to end all your sorrows. Please, just stop it right now…Remember me, sweetheart? It's me, your father. The one who was always there for you when your mother starts getting cranky, remember? Remember the hide-and-seek we used to play, only that we're hiding from your mother? Remember that? I'm your father, Julie, try to remember!"

            Julianne stared long and hard at Mr. Lazarus who claimed to be her father. Yes…she remembered him now…The hide-and-seek, the beatings and the large, broad back and the tall shadow that was always there to help her get out of harms' way…the hands that soothed her wounds and bruises with salve and the mouth that spoke soft, comforting words whenever she felt down and sad about the way her mother treated her…Yes…she remembers….she does remember him…the only kind member in the family who was always there for her…her hero, her shoulder to cry on, her knight in shining armour, her everything…

            "Father…?" Julianne finally breathed out the words. Her trembling hands reached out for the ever familiar comfort of her father's arms. Mr. Lazarus embraced her, feeling so glad that her daughter has finally returned and called him 'Father' after so many years apart. Julianne sobbed and massaged her temples as she breathed out, "My head hurt, Father…My head hurts…!"

            "Don't worry, sweetheart. It's gonna be OK. Everything's just fine," Mr. Lazarus assured her, rubbing her back like he always did.

            Suddenly, in the midst of her headache, her sensors picked up something. It was fast and incoming and it was heading right towards them. Without a second thought, she pushed Mr. Lazarus away and shielded him, resulting to another bullet train-like blow on her head. Her head began to split and part of her face was blown up, revealing her metallic skeletal face. Her memories slowly began to slip away, as if they were deleting themselves one by one. She felt no pain and no sorrow, only blankness. Her memories slowly diminished one by one until the final one stopped and stayed for about a full 5 seconds before she experienced total shutdown.

            It was the image of her father…

                                                                                    *

            "Total system shutdown. She never made it."

            The cops of DCPD (Delta City Police Department) surrounded the home of the Lazarus family with their cars and ambulance vans with the paramedics carrying the bodies of Mrs. Lazarus, Melanie, Larry and Henry Lazarus. Reporters and civilians were gathered around outside the crime scene to either see what had happen or get an exclusive story on who did this murder mass. Robocop and his partner Tigera Woodlands were at the crime scene looking at Prototype Julianne lying on the floor immobile; the skin of her face blown off and the nano-bullet blown through her mind database by one of the cops who arrived first to the scene of the crime (so, don't worry. It wasn't Robocop who shot her). Mr. Lazarus and Grandpa Lazarus were sitting at the porch trying to answer as much questions as possible from the police.

            "What is her story?" Robocop asked as he took Julianne's chin, turning her head slowly side by side to check her out.

            "The name's Julianne Warrington. Used to be Julianne Lazarus, this family's eldest daughter, until her mother had a drinking problem after being fired by the OCP and banished the whole family to Old Detroit. Poor girl—once her mother started putting on the booze, she often treated her like some dirt bag just because she was the eldest and usually assumed to be able to take the abuse. Her father tried to talk and send her mother for help but she wouldn't hear of it. Finally, the abuse was too much—she was sent to the hospital with an almost broken skull. Her father called the authorities and made the arrangements to send her away to a foster home.

            "Her mother finally agreed to do a D-Tox program after Prime Directives Foundation was built and Old Detroit recovered. Julianne here was treated well in her new family; great school, great parents, great boyfriend and all. But that didn't bring her anger down. When she heard wind that her mother had sent her twin brother and sister to Delta City to get their decent education, she snuffed the lights out of them."

            Robocop looked up at his partner, his thin lips showing disbelief.

            "Yes! It's true! Says so in the report we filed in from her scientist boyfriend's confession when he reported us about the possibility of this murder happening," Tigera replied as he took out his electronic file for Robocop to scan. "She lured them back home for a nice dinner and then poisoned them with the food she served them. And that was before she dragged their bodies and dumped them into the trash collector truck to be incinerated. Then she suddenly caught some disease no doctors could cure, and she ordered her boyfriend Dr. Michael Sid to kill and her and…"

            "Dr Michael Sid?" Robocop sounded surprised. "The Dr. Michael Sid who works with Dr. Colleen Frost?"

            "Yes, that's right. Sad, isn't it? Anyway, she asked him to kill her and volunteered herself to become his experimental prototype. And the rest is history."

            Robocop took a long look at Julianne who lay on the green clean-cut grass. She remained immobile, not moving an inch and filled with nothing but blankness. But through that blankness, Robocop could see that there is an inkling of sadness mixing itself together with hope. She had finally removed herself from the nightmare that had held her captive for so long and found a dream so pure and serene that she would never have to fear waking up from. Robocop picked her up and carried her towards his car, with Tigera staring quizzically behind him. Robocop knew what to do.

            She'll never wake up, that he knew.

            She's finally free.

A/N: How sad~! *Sniff sniff…Boo hoo hoo hoo~!!! My tears were falling when I'm done with this. Reviews plz! T_T


End file.
